A Day in the Life of a Senator
by Megathy
Summary: Being a senator can be dangerous...


Title: A Day in the Life of a Senator  
Author: Lady Vader meganp@icdc.com  
Sequel or Prequel: none.. part of an RPG but easy enough to understand out of context  
Rating: PG  
Setting: I'm not sure  
Category: Action  
Summary: Maera gets into trouble protecting the Supreme Chancellor.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Lucas, yadda yadda yadda  
  
  
  
It had been a long day in the senate. All I wanted to do was to go to my rooms and collapse. I dragged myself onto a taxi and collapsed onto a seat. I closed my eyes, oblivious to nearly everything and everyone. Except for one voice. After hearing it day in and day out, I'd know Chancellor Valek's voice anywhere. I was a little suprised; he normally took his shuttle when he went anywhere. He was sitting in front of me, talking to someone whose voice I did not recognize.  
  
"...Talla, my dear, you know I only have eyes for you," the Chancellor said. Someone feminine giggled. "What is so funny?" the Chancellor asked.  
  
"Oh, just that nearly every other male in the galaxy seems to as well," the female, Talla, replied. "Although none are so very... distinguished... as you." I heard the sound of a kiss, then, "Of course, I could ensure that I see none but you, if..."  
  
"If what? Oh Talla, my dove, you know I'd do anything for you." I think I was about to be sick with all that 'my dove' nonsense.  
  
"Make me a senator?" Talla asked in a very persuasive voice. "Please?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..." the Chancellor replied reluctantly.  
  
"If you really loved me, you would," she replied in a pouty voice.  
  
The Chancellor sighed. "Well, my dove, since it's you," he said finally.  
  
"Oh, this is where you need to get off, isn't it, Valek dear?"  
  
"Oh, why yes, it is." There was the sound of another kiss, and then the Chancellor left.  
  
I opened my eyes to slits, apalled at what I had just heard. The Chancellor, giving a Senate position for no reson other than he was attracted to some whore? And whore she was, for when she stood up, I could see that she was very scantily clad and wearing heavy makeup. It was really quite disgusting.  
  
She signaled to someone, and I saw a very handsome man walk over to her.  
  
"Did he fall for it?" the man asked as he sat down, his voice a pleasant baritone. I would have been very attracted to him had it not been for what happened.  
  
"Yes, thank the gods. And it's a good thing his stop came up. I don't think I could have stood much more of that 'my dove' crap."  
  
There was the sound of a long kiss. Then th man said, "Well, sweetheart, you won't have to suffer much longer. As soon as you get yourself promoted enough, we'll get rid of him and you will be the next Chancellor. Then we can teach that Senate a thing or two."  
  
"Rikki! We're in public! Someone might have heard you!"  
  
"Aw, crap. I'll check." He got up and looked around. I closed my eyes quickly, but not quickly enough.  
  
"Ey, looks like we've got a spy in our midst. And a senator, no less."  
  
"Well, what should we do with her?"  
  
I opened my eyes to see Rikki sitting down next to me. "Well, m'lady, how about you come talk with us."  
  
"And if I don't?" I replied, hoping I sounded braver than I thought.  
  
"Well, you're coming with us whether you like it or not, so get moving." He levered me out of my seat. Then he took my arm as if we were a couple and half-dragged me off the taxi, Talla following closely behind us.  
  
I took a mental inventory of myself. I had my ceremonial dagger, but it wasn't of much use. I also had two concealed throwing knives, but those were virtually useless in close-quarters combat. If I ever got out of this alive, I was going to have to remember to equip myself with better weapons.  
  
I could run, of course, and hope they didn't have blasters, but where would I go? I couldn't get far, as my outfit was quite encumbering. Another thing I would have to change if I lived long enough.  
  
I finally gave in and let them lead me to a deserted alleyway.  
  
"Now then, m'lady, we are going to have a little chat. Now, you are not going to say a word to anyone about this, right?"  
  
I shook my head. "Wrong," I said. His fist connected solidly with my chin and my head flew back. He asked me again and again. Each time I replied with the same answer, and each time he punched me. I didn't know I was so loyal to the Chancellor. Maybe insanity runs in my family. Whatever it was, I wouldn't give in.  
  
I began blacking out between each blow. Then I knew the next blow would be my last. But it didn't come.  
  
The last thing I heard before I passed out for the last time was blaster shots. Then everything went black and stayed that way.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes to a medical droid leaning over me and the Chancellor sitting in a chair next to my bed.  
  
"Oh good, thank the gods, you're alive. I was afraid we would lose you because of my foolishness. The man who rescued you had warned me about Talla, but i wouldn't listen. It almost cost you your life. I'm terribly sorry. I never knew you were so loyal," the Chancellor said.  
  
"Me neither," I replied. It hurt to talk, to think, to do anything but lie there. But he was the Chancellor, and he outranked me. I had to listen.  
  
"I can see you're very tired. I'll leave. But first, your rescuer wanted me to give you this." The Chancellor handed me a letter and left.  
  
It read:  
Dear Maera,  
You're probably going to want to thank me. Don't. It's part of my job as a senator, just   
as it's part of yours. You just gave me the perfect chance to get to them. I wish it hadn't nearly   
cost your life.  
You are a very admirable young woman, you know. Sadly enough, not many senators   
would stand up for our Chancellor after one threat, let alone numerous blows to the head. I   
would like to get to know you better, I think. Please respond to me as soon as you are able.  
~Senator Jonah RezNik  
  
I didn't know how to react. I didn't do anything but get beat up. I sighed, suddenly very sleepy. After all, it was just another day in the life of a senator. 


End file.
